Taken
by blue-hearts
Summary: (Completed)Harry is chained up to the wall and for once Draco isnt' behind it. Draco is beside him. What's going on? DH Slash
1. Part 1

Disclaimers: I own nothing.  
  
Year: 7th  
  
Sirius: Still gone  
  
James: Still gone  
  
Lily: Still gone  
  
Voldemort: Defeated  
  
Dumbledore: Alive  
  
Lucius: Undecided  
  
Harry: Gave to Draco  
  
Draco: Gave to Harry  
  
Severus: Remus  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Harry groaned. His entire body felt painful. What the hell was going on? He tried to open his eyes but he couldn't distinguish any forms for he didn't have his glasses on. He tried to move but he realized that he was being restrained. He was chained to a wall. A very cold stonewall at that. He groaned again but suddenly he heard something. He heard another groan beside him. /What the hell?/ Harry quickly turned his head and saw another form chained to the wall beside him but he couldn't make out who it was.  
  
Then he heard a door opening with hinges that definitely needed to be oiled some time soon and a form walked toward him. Harry still couldn't see without his glasses but he felt the other person had a strong grip on his jaw who tilted his head up.  
  
The hand quickly tossed Harry's head aside and Harry could see his captor make their way to the form beside him and do the same thing. After a while the captor left and it was just the two captured victims alone.  
  
"Ha-Harry?" Said the voice beside the Griffindor.  
  
"Yes, who are you?"  
  
"Dr-Draco." Replied the same rasped voice.  
  
"Draco? What happened who was that?"  
  
There was silence and Harry repeated, "Draco, who was that?"  
  
"Harry, I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you."  
  
"Draco please, tell me who it was." It was almost like a plea coming from Harry's equally rasped voice.  
  
"Harry, it was- Harry that was-"  
  
"Just tell me who it was."  
  
"That was one of the Weasels brothers. I think his name was Percy?"  
  
"P-Percy? What? No way."  
  
"See, I told you I'm not the one who should have told you."  
  
"But, but why would he do something like this?"  
  
"I'm not sure of what he's doing at all. It looks like he just took us as captives."  
  
"Ugh, my throat hurts."  
  
"So does mine but I don't understand why. I was sleeping and I just woke up here."  
  
"Me too. I couldn't have been screaming. What in the world happened?"  
  
"Beats me."  
  
"What did he do? Did he just look at us?"  
  
"Yeah, he looked into my eyes as if looking for something but it looked as though he found nothing behind them."  
  
"Me either I guess. I still can't see, where are my glasses?"  
  
"Oh, they're lying on the table just a bit away from you but neither of us will be able to reach it."  
  
"Ugh! Great! I'm not even allowed to see."  
  
"You knew about the sight spell a long time ago. Serves you right for not using it while you could have."  
  
Harry mumble something Draco couldn't hear but the Slytherin didn't have time to respond for Percy entered the room once again. 


	2. Part 2

"So I suppose you told Harry here who I am anyway." Said Percy directing his words to the Slytherin while the Slytherin hissed back as a response. "Not much of a talker when you're chained up are you Malfoy?"  
  
Neither of the chained up boys spoke another word. Percy picked up the glasses and put them gently on the Harry's face right before the red head slowly and gently ran his hand down the raven hairs cheek.  
  
The blonde on the other side hissed again while pulling on the chains constricting him.  
  
This caught the reaction the Weasley was looking for and the red head turned his gaze to the blonde. "So, does this upset you Malfoy?"  
  
Harry saw that Draco just glared. Of course, if Percy was doing that to Draco Harry would be angry out of his mind. They had a relationship going. Their relationship had actually lasted quite a long time. They had started the night of the horrible date Harry went on with Cho. Harry had wandered the halls later that night and Draco saw him. They talked and Harry realized that he got a lot more out of Draco than he would have a girl. They had hit it off although during the day they were still the biggest of enemies. The secret relationship was fun until Ron had walked in on them snogging and the truth was out. The odd thing was that Ron had just rolled his eyes and left without another word. The next day everyone in the school had heard but nothing happened. Not even from the Slytherin side of the room. It was said that everyone actually knew of the affection for one another but was waiting for the two of them to see it for themselves.  
  
Harry was so deep in thought that when Percy ran his finger down his bare chest he shivered at the contact. He saw the scowl on Draco's face and the smirk on Percy's. "Looks like your boyfriend gets off on all guys."  
  
"Shut up Weasley!" Shouted Draco still glaring at that hand. If anything shot out of Draco's eyes Percy's hand would have been gone as much as Peter Pettigrew's before the Dark Lord gave him that silly excuse for a reward.  
  
"Tut, tut Malfoy. Who's in control here? I am!" Percy put his entire palm on Harry's chest which caught Harry by surprise once again and gave Percy another smirk. Percy ran his hand all over Harry's exposed chest as the red head shut his eyes and tilted his head back gasping for air.  
  
"Mmm... you know Malfoy I must commend you. Your choice in boys is definitely not a bad one."  
  
"Get your dirty hands off him!" Shouted Draco whose throat was still aching but he still managed to sound as threatening as always.  
  
"My, my. So commanding. I'll have you know that I had my eye on this," Percy laid his index finger gently on Harry's chest, "one for a long time now. Much longer than you have. It was just too bad he fell for your lies."  
  
"What? I haven't lied."  
  
"Hum, I guess not. You love him don't you?"  
  
"Yes I do. Problem?"  
  
"Ah, you shouldn't be threatening me, you see I hold the thing you love in my hands at the moment."  
  
Draco just scowled but said nothing, which granted Percy a smile as the red head returned his attention on the Griffindor.  
  
Percy ran his finger along Harry's cheek, "Mmm... you know I've wanted to do that for the longest time." Then he pouted, "But you wouldn't let me would you? First my heart was broken in thinking that you were straight. Then the moment I find out you were gay you were already taken. Now," the red head ran his finger down the Griffindor's chest shyly, "is that fair? I don't think so. You never even gave me a chance Harry."  
  
"Percy, Percy you were with that Penelope girl. And I never, I never saw you that way."  
  
Percy took his hand back and glared at the Griffindor, "No, you didn't did you? You were always too good for me weren't you?"  
  
"Weasley everyone is better than you." Said Draco from the side and the fury that the red head had in his eyes were evident to both the boys.  
  
Percy grabbed a hold of Harry's shoulders and pushed the Griffindor against the stone wall as the red head started grazing away at the Griffindor's neck with his sharp teeth. At first it felt like someone trying to run a blade the wrong way against his skin but all thought was lost when Percy was grazing enough to draw blood as he took the soft skin off Harry's neck and Harry yelled out in pain as he faintly noticed Draco's constant screaming to stop the red head from continuing. Harry fell into darkness from the pain it gave him. 


	3. Part 3

When Harry finally woke with a moan he heard someone call to him. He heard Draco call to him.  
  
"Harry, Harry are you okay?"  
  
The raven-haired boy moaned in the pain he was experiencing on his neck.  
  
"Harry I'm sorry. I should have kept my mouth shut. I'm so sorry Harry. Are you okay?"  
  
Harry looked up at the blonde and the first thing he noticed was that the blondes cheeks were covered with tear tracks and his wrists were bleeding from the obvious struggle he had put on to stop Percy from his insane rampage on Harry's neck.  
  
"Yeah, despite the sharp daggers of pain I'm fine." Croaked Harry.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry. I'm really sorry."  
  
"It's okay. You didn't eat my throat." Said Harry trying to make his love feel better.  
  
Before anyone could say anything else the door slammed open again and the red head rushed in holding a wet cloth.  
  
"Oh, Harry I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry, I was just so angry. Harry don't hate me. Please don't hate me."  
  
Harry didn't say anything in response. He didn't know what to say. Could he hate Percy for this? Was he truly genuinely sorry for what he had done to Harry?  
  
"Harry, please look at me. Please tell me you forgive me."  
  
Harry let out a sigh. This is why he was put in Griffindor, the all noble house. "There's nothing to forgive you for Percy."  
  
The red head smiled and the blonde's jaw dropped but he didn't dare say anything in the presence of the maniac.  
  
Percy lightly tilted Harry's head a bit to get to the wound. "Harry, this is going to sting but it'll be okay in a bit."  
  
Harry turned his head a bit more and shut his eyes at the amount of pain the contact put on his neck.  
  
When Percy was done Harry turned back to find that Draco had turned his head the other way to not look at Percy or Harry.  
  
The red head quickly picked up the blood soaked cloth, gave Harry a peck on the cheek and left the room abruptly.  
  
The two boys were in silence for a while until Draco broke it, "Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you forgive him?"  
  
"Do you think he would have taken no for an answer Draco? If I said no don't you think he would have done something similar to you just to make me cave?"  
  
Draco looked away before answering, "I would have deserved it." He said slightly above a whisper.  
  
"No. Look, whatever he wants I'll give it to him. I'm not letting anything happen to you. You shouldn't even be here. He's got something against me. Not you."  
  
"Harry, he's angry at me. He loves you. This is nothing against you. This is a fight against me. You didn't deserve /that/."  
  
"Look, whatever. He's not here now. I just want to tell you that whatever happens I love you okay Draco?"  
  
The blonde smiled, "I love you too Harry. Don't forget that."  
  
"I never will. As long as my heart continues to beat I know you will forever love me."  
  
"And when it doesn't?"  
  
"It wont stop because this kind of beating isn't in the chest. It's in the heart."  
  
The blonde smiled. These were the exact words they spoke to one another after they made love for the first time. They were never spoken again, until now.  
  
The door opened again and the red head re-entered the room all freshened up. Percy looked at Harry, only Harry. It was as if Draco didn't even exist.  
  
The red head walked up to Harry pressing his fully clothed body against the half naked one. "Harry, you know we can be together. We don't need him to be here. If you agree to stay with me I'll let him go." 


	4. Part 4

Harry looked at Percy and nodded immediately.  
  
"But, you do know what I expect from you in return right? Good behaviour is all I ask."  
  
Harry nodded again while he ignored the short intake of breath beside him.  
  
Percy smiled. "Good. Well that was simple enough."  
  
The red head removed his body from the Griffindor's to release his other prisoner. Right when Percy was about to take the chains restraining the Slytherin he paused and turned to Harry.  
  
"You know what? I think I might just make him stay for now." The red head glared at the Slytherin, "Just to let you know that I can make Harry cum."  
  
The Slytherin glared back and the red head smirked, "You know he's willing to do a mighty lot for your freedom. You don't deserve it. But I'm making sure he understands what it's going to be like to make mistakes. No mistakes are allowed when I'm around. That little mistake of choosing you over me. That wasn't right was it now? Oh well, I'm going to make you watch Malfoy. I'm going to make you watch as I make love to Harry and you know what? It's going to kill you inside. You're going to break."  
  
Neither of the prisoners said anything. Harry looked fearful, not for himself but for Draco. Draco looked as angry as Severus did when the potion master laid his eyes on Sirius in their third year.  
  
"What happened to you Weasely?" Asked Draco trying to draw out the time knowing full well that Harry was glaring at him for this. The Griffindor wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible to give Draco his freedom but Harry didn't understand. Draco wouldn't be free until he had his arms wrapped around his black haired lover.  
  
Percy sneered at the Slytherin captive. "You want to know what happened? YOU are what happened! YOU had to get in the way between Harry and me. We would have been happy together, things didn't have to turn out this way but you, you came into the picture and took him away from me. And you have the nerve to ask ME what happened?"  
  
"He wouldn't have loved you anyway!" Spat the Slytherin.  
  
The fury the captives saw in the eyes of their captor earlier had returned. Percy took out a knife and slashed the Slytherin's cheek open. There was a great amount of blood dripping out but the Slytherin did not scream. He had expected it. Harry on the other hand had called out.  
  
"Percy, Percy everything's going to be okay. Don't be angry. Come over here Percy. Percy come here, to me." said the Griffindor in an almost soothingly hypnotic voice.  
  
That seemed to knock the red head out of his rage immediately. Those hazel coloured eyes turned to meet the emerald green ones. Harry forced a smile on his face and Percy returned it, unaware that he was moving away from the wounded.  
  
"Percy, put away the knife. You have no use for it here. Come to me and everything's going to be okay."  
  
Percy obliged and Harry could see that Draco had turned his gaze to glare at Harry. Harry knew this was going to infuriate the blonde but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was being able to set the blonde free.  
  
The red head had dropped the blade on the floor while he was slowly drifting towards Harry. "That's right. Good Percy, very good. Come on, keep coming." Said Harry who was really trying to keep his voice steady and soothing.  
  
When Percy was directly in front of Harry gazing into those emerald eyes, Harry spoke again with a bit of added authority in his voice. "Percy, you said you would let him go. You wouldn't go back on your word would you? Your word to me. Your promise to me."  
  
The red head's eyes widened as he stuttered, "Oh-oh no. Of course not. Never. I'll let him go right now. Right now yes."  
  
Harry forced another smile on his face and he nudged in the direction of Draco as a sign that meant, 'well what are you waiting for?'. Percy nodded clumsily and quickly walked over to Draco to unclasp the chains but had used magic to tie ropes around Draco's wrists.  
  
Harry looked into those grey stormy eyes one last time and saw that the blonde was obviously crying. There were tears running into the wide gash on his cheek which was not helping the wound heal at all but he didn't care. Harry was giving up his future, his happiness for Draco's freedom. Fresh tears kept running down the Slytherin's face.  
  
Draco was being pulled out of the room and he never left those eyes and the last moment he caught Harry's lips mouth 'Forever' to him and more tears ran a river down his face. 


	5. Part 5

Percy dragged Draco along harsh and quickly. Percy apparated to Hogsmeade and just left Draco in the middle of the road with the rope tied around his wrists.  
  
"Oh my God! Draco!" came the voice of professor McGonagall running up to him. "We've been looking everywhere for you. Where's Harry?" she looked into the blonde's eyes and repeated, "Draco, Where is Harry?"  
  
More tears spilled down Draco's cheek mixed with the great amount of blood running a trail into his shirt.  
  
"I'm getting you to Madam Pomfry but you need to tell me where Harry is."  
  
Draco took in a harsh breath and shook his head while the river of tears still ran down his face, "I don't know professor. I was with him but I don't know where we were."  
  
"Oh God. Okay well we need to get you some help."  
  
Draco was barely aware of the ropes around his wrists being cut and his body being dragged quickly into the school of Hogwarts.  
  
Draco was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling. Madam Pomfry had just given him some potion to calm himself and another potion to heal the wound.  
  
The Headmaster and the two head of houses, professor McGonagall and professor Snape, entered the infirmary in a rush.  
  
The Headmaster didn't both with formalities. "Draco, please tell me where Harry is."  
  
"I-I don't know."  
  
"Who took the two of you?"  
  
Draco sucked in a sob that was spilling out and he turned his gaze to the Headmaster, "Percy."  
  
The shocked faces on all three of the professors showed obvious surprise.  
  
"Percy? Percy Weasley?" Asked Severus with suspicion.  
  
Draco nodded as tears were rolling down his face.  
  
"Why?" Asked his head of house.  
  
"He-he was angry that Harry and I got together. He was angry that Harry didn't love him. So-so Harry traded his 'good behaviour' for my freedom."  
  
The Griffindor head of house gasped while the Headmaster turned to Severus. "Contact Mr and Mrs Weasely right away and get them both here as soon as they can."  
  
The Slytherin head of house nodded reluctantly but did as he was told.  
  
The Headmaster turned his attention back to Draco, "It'll be okay Draco. We'll get him back. We will."  
  
Tears spilled again down the Slytherin's cheek. "Why did he do it?" choked out the Slytherin.  
  
"He is a Griffindor and he loves you Draco. He loves you and he did whatever he could to save you."  
  
"But-but he gave his own to that MONSTER!"  
  
"Harry will go to great lengths to protect you Draco. Did you expect him to have done anything different?"  
  
Draco returned his gaze to the ceiling. He didn't want to look at anyone right now. He didn't want to see the fucking Weasley's parents when they came. It would only make him remember the fucking Wealsey.  
  
Hermione and Ron rushed into the infirmary towards Draco. After the discovery of his and Harry's relationship their attitude towards each other had shifted to being on good terms with one another. Draco did this for Harry's sake. Oh God. Remembering Harry again.  
  
"Draco, Draco where is he?" Asked Hermioen in a rush.  
  
The Headmaster put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and pulled her back gently, "He doesn't know. But we do know who has done this."  
  
Hermione looked up at the Headmaster, "Who?"  
  
"Percy."  
  
Hermione gasped and Ron's face was filled with fury. Thank goodness the parents had just arrived and entered the infirmary in time.  
  
"Albus, what's going on?" Asked Arthur who was following closely behind his wife trailed by the Slytherin head of house.  
  
"I had just informed these two Griffindor members that the one who has held Draco and Harry hostage is your son, Percy."  
  
Molly gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
"WHAT?" Shouted Arthur angrily.  
  
There was no need for an answer for everyone was aware that he had heard what the Headmaster had said loud and clear.  
  
"I'm going to kill him!" Shouted Ron  
  
"Not before I get my hands on the him!" shouted, to everyone's surprise, Hermione.  
  
"But we still don't know where he is." Said Draco silently still gazing at the ceiling. Then his eyes widened with hope, "Unless you have a tracking thing on your clock."  
  
Arthur shook his head. "We removed him off the clock two years ago."  
  
Draco's face fell but he remained silent and gazing upon the surface of the wall above him.  
  
Hermione gasped, "But we have HARRY on the clock! Harry was added to the clock!" 


	6. Part 6

Everyone turned to her. Draco shot up and was happy enough to hug the mudblood but stopped himself after he remembered she is after all still a mudblood.  
  
Arthur didn't say anything more nor did he wait for anyone's permission. He ran out of the infirmary followed closely by Ron and Severus.  
  
Hermione took hold of Molly in her arms and held the woman who was breaking down in sobs.  
  
Draco would have gone but then he remembered all Harry had done to keep Draco safe. But he wanted to be the first one to hold Harry in his arms again.  
  
Dumbledore seemed to sense what the injured blonde was thinking. How could he not? He's Dumbledore, he knows everything. "Draco, Harry would feel better knowing that you're here and safe. I'm sure the others will tell him when they arrive. Just sit tight. They'll be able to bring Harry back safely."  
  
"But- but what if they are too late? What if they don't make it in time?"  
  
"Don't worry Draco. Just wait a while. I'm sure they'll be returning soon."  
  
Draco waited and waited. He was checking the shadows of the trees outside the infirmary every now and then. Trying to see how much the sun had set since the three had left. It was almost nightfall when Draco finally heard them returning.  
  
Draco quickly moved to join them.  
  
Harry had a gash of an open wound on the left side of his head with a thin line of blood trailing all the way down his upper body and disappeared into where his pants had covered his bottom half of his body. Harry's eyes were shut, lips parted and there was a slight rise and fall of his chest to show that he was breathing.  
  
Severus looked much worst off. His robes were torn all over with blood marks seeping through the fabric of his dark clothing. There were gashes all over the mans arms but he had just laid Harry down on the bed next to Draco's in the infirmary.  
  
Draco looked at the other two red heads. They had it the worst. Their faces were bruised and there were cuts all over their bodies. The two red heads only had enough strength to make it to the infirmary and had collapsed onto their own bed.  
  
Madam Pomfry had heard them enter when Draco joined them and was currently running all over the place trying to get as much done as quickly as possible. Draco didn't want to leave Harry's side but he had left for a few moments to inform the Headmaster.  
  
Molly was sitting in between the beds of her husband and youngest son. She was holding her husbands hand and was crying with the hand pressed against her cheek.  
  
Hermione was on the other side of Ron's bed and was rubbing her boyfriends hand and whispering words to him. Draco sat beside Harry's bed holding the Griffindor's hand and running his other hand along the right side of Harry's face. After Madam Pomfry had removed the blood covering Harry's body a large and deep cut was made on Harry's head.  
  
Dumbledore was trying to get as much information about the incident as he could before he realized it was too much for Severus to take and the potion master fell asleep from exhaustion.  
  
Dumbledore finally stood in the little pathway parting the two sets of beds and cleared his throat. The three who were still awake reluctantly turned their attention towards the Headmaster. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I must inform you of the happenings. As told by Severus, when they found Harry he was held hostage by Percy. They had prevented anything to happen to Harry though. And right when they entered the room which held Harry, Percy had picked up the knife and cut Harry's forehead. Although Severus does not understand why Percy dropped the knife soon after and was holding Harry in his arms telling the Griffindor he was sorry. Harry couldn't take the pain of the cut much longer and as soon as Harry had fallen into unconsciousness Percy seemed to have snapped out of something and picked up the knife again and started striking at whoever he could get his hands on except Harry.  
  
"The reason why Percy's two family members were hurt the most was because they were unwilling to fight back after they had seen the comfort he gave Harry."  
  
Molly was crying again, "Wh-what happened to Percy?"  
  
"I am very sorry Molly but they had to do something. Percy is gone now."  
  
Molly sucked in a breath then released it, "It's alright. It's for the better now."  
  
Hermione piped up, "I still don't understand what happened to Percy to make him do this. This just isn't like him. He was a prefect for Merlin's sake!"  
  
"Hermione," said Draco shaking his head, "Just because someone is a prefect doesn't mean they can't be up to no good. Look at me for example."  
  
"But still! I didn't think he would do something like this. Not only taking Harry and holding the both of you hostage but, but he hurt his own family members with no regret. Then he attacked a professor just like that."  
  
"Hermione, just because someone is a professor doesn't make them invincible. And well, his mind probably twisted or something with the ministry." Said Draco  
  
Molly shook her head. "No, it was scabbers. The only pet rat he had that turned out to be Peter Pettigrew who betrayed Harry's parents which made Harry an orphan. We noticed something strange with the rat but it never really connected with anything. A few months ago Arthur and I were talking about it and we realized that Percy has changed a lot but it's not like it's entirely his fault. We knew something was strange when he had the pet rat around. We just never really saw the connection. Then now with both the Dark Lord and that rat gone we thought he would, know you, go back to his normal self but we guessed wrong. He was already too twisted to go back. It was for the better."  
  
There was silence which hung around in the room once again until the Headmaster cleared his throat and made a hasty excuse to leave the infirmary. 


	7. Part 7

AN: Please bear with me. It's currently time for fluffiness but there will be more Percy/Harry action later on. I've got the story written up until part 16 and well for those who are wondering where I'm going with this, I'll tell you now that things don't get interesting until a few chapters later. For anyone who wants action-action, it's chapter 14. And thanks for the reviews!!^^  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been almost two days for everyone to recover. Harry recovered the fastest because, well because he's Harry and that's what he does. He gets hurt then recovers. Simple. And with all the recovering he had to do in prior years, he just became good at it. Funny how getting hurt a lot can result in being a helpful skill in the future.  
  
Draco had stayed by his side the entire time leaving only when he had to making sure that the first person Harry saw when he woke was Draco.  
  
"Hello love."  
  
"Draco! Your- I'm- Percy-"  
  
Draco smiled and gently rubbed his thumb over Harry's lips silencing the raven-haired boy. "Shuu, it's all over now. Everything's the way it should be."  
  
Hermione had looked up from where she was and smiled, "Hello to you too Harry. Thanks for noticing your best friend is still alive!"  
  
Harry smiled at the brown haired girl but that in turn caused him to see where he was and who was around him.  
  
"Is Ron-"  
  
"Ron's fine. He just got a bit hurt that's all." Said Hermione.  
  
"And everyone else?" he asked raking his eyes over the other occupants in the room.  
  
Draco smiled and put his hand on Harry's, "Everyone's fine Harry. They just haven't woken up yet that's all."  
  
If anyone else had told Harry that he would have ignored them and gone frantic but it was Draco. If Draco said everything was all right then everything was better than all right. Draco would never lie to him to make him feel better. It was always the truth and nothing but the straight truth.  
  
Harry smiled into Draco's eyes and Draco smiled back.  
  
"Harry you know Draco hasn't left your side for a while. He's been dead worried about you." Said Hermione trying hard to remind them both that they were not alone before the two went and started doing something they weren't supposed to right in front of her. Although she really wouldn't have mind much but they were in the infirmary where it was open for anyone to just prance into the room and see. She would have preferred to be the only audience if anything were to happen.  
  
Draco glared at Hermione but Harry just kept looking at his love. "Well I wouldn't have left your side either Draco."  
  
Draco now turned his glare to Harry, "You gave yourself up to the idiot Weasley. What do you mean you wouldn't have left my side? Pushing me away is leaving my side."  
  
Harry gave Draco a worried look, "Draco, I really didn't want anything to happen to you. If he was going to take me anyway, I might as well save you at least."  
  
"And you think I would have just let it got and continued on without you? Harry, when I was found and brought here after the idiot left me the only thing keeping me sane was the fact that there were people out there looking for you and people who love you enough to make sure nothing would happen to you."  
  
"Draco, don't tell me you would have given up."  
  
"It's not called giving up Harry. Giving up is not wanting to live. I want to live, it's just my will to live would have been gone. I happen to like life very much but I would like it more if you were by my side. It's called following your heart. I could walk the Earth, I could become successful, I could wake up every morning and keep going. But my heart would have stopped beating. For one reason and one reason alone, I would not have that life to share with you Harry. Life is just nothing without you."  
  
Harry sighed, he was in no condition to argue with his love, nor was there much to argue about after that little speech. "Alright Draco. So I'm stupid and I made a stupid mistake."  
  
"Harry you're not stupid but yes, that was a stupid decision. To fall into the hands of that idiot and push me away."  
  
"Well, technically-"  
  
"Tecknickalley?"  
  
"Uh, okay, well as a matter of fact, I didn't really push you away. Well I did in the sense that I made him let you go but I wanted you to live and continue living for the both of us."  
  
Draco sighed and was about to speak when there was a groan from beside Hermione who was practically down to tears as she was listening onto their conversation.  
  
"Ron?" asked Harry  
  
The form beside Hermione groaned again and attempted to shift but had resulted in flinching at the amount of effort that little action took.  
  
"That's okay Ron. Stay still. Don't move." Cooed Hermione.  
  
"Hermione? I swear I heard Harry just a moment ago." Whispered Ron as loud as his throat would allow him.  
  
"That's because I'm here with you Ron." Said Harry from his bed. Draco refused to let him get up and move. Still holding the Griffindor's hand in his own.  
  
Ron slowly opened his eyes and tried to look around the room. Ron had just managed to see Harry smile at him and he smiled back. "Thank God your alright Harry."  
  
"Thanks for your help Ron."  
  
"Uh Harry?" asked Ron from his bed as Hermione held his hand and he used a great deal of his effort to caress her hand with both of his.  
  
"Yes?" asked Harry still laying down due to Draco's protectiveness which Harry loved.  
  
"I'm sorry about Percy. We really didn't know."  
  
"That's alright Ron. I understand and it's not your part to apologize. You saved me. I'm thanking you. No need for you to apologize."  
  
"I'm just, sorry I guess. We never really liked him but we didn't think he would stoop to do something like this. We honestly didn't even know he liked you. Not that way anyway."  
  
"It's alright Ron. Not your fault. Just be glad it's all over now."  
  
"Yes. And your welcome mate. I'd do anything to make sure your safe."  
  
"Thanks Ron."  
  
The two stopped their conversation and turned their attention back to the person closest to them. 


	8. Part 8

It was later that night when Severus had shifted alerting the other four members in the room that he was in some form or way still alive.  
  
Remus Lupin had joined them in the middle of the day. It became quite evident that there was something more to Remus and Severus as the day had progressed. Remus had actually stayed by Severus's side and was talking to the potion master quietly. Severus hadn't objected either.  
  
When came time to eat, food was brought up to them and the visitors had fed their injured patients.  
  
After dinner was over Draco went to take a bath but not before he threatened Hermione that if anything happened to Harry while he was gone he would personally rip her in several different pieces.  
  
"Severus?" called Harry from his bed.  
  
Harry could see the slight shifting of the body in the bed next to his. "Yes?"  
  
"W-What happened?"  
  
There was a sigh, "It's over."  
  
"Is-is he gone?"  
  
"Yes. Harry he's gone."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well when we arrived, you saw us right? Well after you passed out he attacked us like young mister Weasley to food."  
  
Hermione glared but said nothing to defend her now sleeping boyfriend.  
  
"But where did he go if he's gone?"  
  
"I'm not sure Harry. He was there one moment then the next he just wasn't there anymore. That's when we took you with us and returned here."  
  
Harry didn't look too reassured. People, wizards, can't just disappear like that. Can they?  
  
It wasn't until much later, after Molly had returned from visiting her daughter, when Arthur had recovered as well.  
  
*~*  
  
It didn't take long for the injured parties to heal. Though there was still a scar on Harry's forehead it was nothing compared to the lightning strike that had taken initial claim of the skin around it.  
  
"Harry I think the scar looks like it's healing up nicely." Said Draco looking up at his boyfriends forehead after their last class of the day.  
  
"Draco, the scar on your cheek still isn't fully healed. You shouldn't have cried when he took you away."  
  
Draco stood black and glared at his boyfriend, "You mean I should have been GLAD that he was taking me away from you? GLAD that he was going to have you for the rest of his life while I live on without you?"  
  
Harry gave the blonde a light smile, "That's not what I mean and you know it you silly boy."  
  
Draco crossed his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow. "Boy now am I?"  
  
Harry gave Draco a big smile and leaned in to the blonde and rested his head on the blonde's chest sighing into it.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and rubbed the raven-haired boy's back. "You know you shouldn't have done that."  
  
Harry sighed, "I would do it all over again if it meant you could be free."  
  
"Harry, I'm not free until I'm in your arms."  
  
"And you'll never have to leave my arms again. Ever. Because I'm not letting you go."  
  
Draco smiled, "That's all I needed to hear love. That you're never going to let me go. Not like you did last time."  
  
*~*  
  
Months passed and nothing new happened. Harry moved on with life as Draco was beside him every step of the way. Finally Christmas had passed and Valentine's was fast arriving.  
  
"Harry are you going to the Valentine's ball?"  
  
Harry nodded and smiled at his boyfriend, "Are you?"  
  
"Definitely. I get to show you off that day."  
  
Harry gave one of the Malfoy smirks, "And who said I'm going with you."  
  
Draco gaped, "What?"  
  
Harry smiled and laughed at his beautiful blonde before he took the blonde in his arms and gave him a strong hug, "I'm just kidding."  
  
After Harry released Draco from the hug Draco glared at Harry, "That was NOT a funny joke."  
  
Harry leaned in and gave Draco a light kiss on the lips, which melted the glare right off the blonde's face.  
  
"So Hogsmead first then the Valentine's ball?" asked Draco  
  
Harry smiled and placed another kiss on the blonde's forehead, "Yes love."  
  
Draco smiled and they both went off in their own thoughts on how to make that day another special Valentine's for their love. 


	9. Part 9

Valentine's came up quickly around the corner, as both of the boys were getting ready for the other's perfect Valentine gift. This was not the first Valentine's they would be spending together but they liked the thought of it. Valentine's sure is better when you have someone to be with.  
  
It was the day of and Harry stretched as he felt the light cascading through the window and smiled.  
  
"Harry?" said a voice to the left of his bed.  
  
"Yes Ron?"  
  
"What are you doing today?"  
  
"Hogsmead of course."  
  
"Alright. Well Hermione and I are going on our own first if that's okay."  
  
Harry gave a hearty laugh, "Ron, we went through this last year. It's fine really. And I have a feeling it's going to be like this for many more years to come."  
  
Harry heard the bed beside him squeak. "Is something wrong Ron?"  
  
"No, well it's just I'm not sure I want to be with Hermione."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I love her and all but," Ron's voice dropped to a whisper, "I can't help wondering what if I don't like girls."  
  
Harry's eyes went wide, "You like blokes?"  
  
Ron gave Harry a worried look, "I'm not sure. You see I was in the locker room the other day and Neville was there too though I don't know why he was there. It's not like he has Quidditch or anything. Anyway, the thing is, I got hard when I saw him there."  
  
"Uh, Ron, that doesn't necessarily mean you like blokes."  
  
"No, but it might mean that I like Neville doesn't it?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"Look, he's changed during the summer. He's not the clumsy bloke we met in our first year. He actually has quite a nice ass."  
  
Harry have Ron a worried look, "Um, Ron, I've only ever liked Draco. You know that right?"  
  
"Yes but I can ask for you're opinion can't I?"  
  
"Fine, but I don't know, I guess Neville really HAS been working out. His arms aren't too bad."  
  
Ron sighed, "I just don't know. I mean I can get off on thinking about Hermione but then that happened and I'm not sure anymore."  
  
"Ron, maybe you're just bi."  
  
"Maybe. But then what do I tell Hermione?"  
  
"Don't tell her anything until you're sure. No point in ruining something good over nothing right?"  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right."  
  
"Get ready you git. I'm going to be late then I'm going to ruin Draco's Valentine's Day."  
  
Ron sighed, "You guys are so lucky."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you love each other. It's so obvious. When you're both near one another or even when you're apart. You don't look complete until he's with you. The same goes for him. It's just right. I guess the fights before were ways of feeling complete but I see it now. It's just different when he's around. You just look right when he's around."  
  
Harry smiled, "Ron, I think this being bi business is doing you some good. You're never one to think too deep in things like this."  
  
Ron smiled, "I guess you're right."  
  
*~*  
  
Harry made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast before his date with Draco in Hogsmead later that day.  
  
Harry was walking down the cold corridor by himself. Ron had met up with Hermione earlier and suddenly had something rather 'important' he had to 'discuss' with her.  
  
"Harry." Heard the Gryffindor who turned at the whisper.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes at the dark. He couldn't see anything so he shrugged it off and returned to his journey to meet Draco.  
  
"Harry." He heard again but when he turned around he still couldn't see anything.  
  
Harry was now getting a bit worried but he defeated the bloody dark lord. Harry Potter shouldn't be afraid of hearing little voices.  
  
"Harry." He heard again this time right beside him which made him jump but when he turned to look there was no one there.  
  
Now he was getting rather frustrated and he stormed off to the Great Hall without hearing another sound. Which was good for if he stayed he would have heard the light giggle from the mysterious voice. The giggle of absolute amusement. 


	10. Part 10

Draco watched as noticed Harry storm into the Great Hall without a glance in the Slytherin's direction and headed straight for the Gryffindor table.  
  
The blonde Slytherin watched as Seamus leaned over to ask if anything was wrong with Harry who shook his head and smiled at the concerned Gryffindor. Of course having dated the incredibly moody Gryffindor for such a long time he could practically feel the anger radiating from his love on the Slytherin side of the room.  
  
When Draco saw that Harry had enough to eat he stood up and locked eyes with the Gryffindor who was trying to give him an apologetic glance.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?" asked Draco as they both stepped out of the Great Hall.  
  
"I-Draco I've been hearing things."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"  
  
"Like, I don't know. Oh I'm just being bloody annoying and I know it. Let's go to Hogsmead early shall we?"  
  
Draco smiled at the Gryffindor. "Oh but you're post hasn't come in yet."  
  
Harry gave Draco a rather surprised look, "And why do I need to wait for the post to arrive?"  
  
"Because it's Valentine's Day."  
  
"Oh." Said the Gryffindor as he was pushed back into the Great Hall as the post arrived.  
  
To Harry's surprise, and apparently to Draco's, the Gryffindor only received one note.  
  
Draco didn't look too happy at seeing that his Valentine's gift for the Gryffindor had not arrived.  
  
The Gryffindor opened the note and it read, 'Mr. Potter, Due to the overwhelming amount of post you have received today you will have to pick up you're post at my office. Professor McGonagall'  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco who merely glared at the note before receiving one identical to Harry's.  
  
"We can get it when we get back." Said Harry  
  
Draco nodded but was not too happy because his Gryffindor wasn't able to get the gift he sent him.  
  
They both left the Great Hall and headed for Hogsmead.  
  
*~*  
  
The two walked around the shops and looked around mostly. Pointing things out to the other that they though interesting, walking past and ignoring things they didn't find interesting. It was actually a great day.  
  
When lunchtime came around the two had walked through most of the stores and stepped into a restaurant.  
  
The two boys were so immersed in conversation that Draco hadn't noticed that despite the long line they were still able to get a table right away.  
  
"So McGonagall told Crabbe and Millicent that they have detention all because Crabbe put his hand on Millicent's thigh."  
  
Harry laughed at Draco's little story as they got seated and took their menu's to order some lunch.  
  
After they ordered Harry had a rather large smile plastered on his face and Draco raised an eyebrow to him.  
  
"Harry, what are you so happy about?"  
  
"Nothing. Hey Draco, you know how we both missed the Slytherin Gryffindor match when we were in the infirmary?"  
  
Draco glared at the memory but nodded.  
  
"I wonder if we could get them to schedule another match."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It would be so much fun to go against you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're a challenge."  
  
Draco glared, "Is that why you love me? Cuz I'm a challenge?"  
  
Harry smiled, "No, you're a prat and that totally turns me on." Said Harry as he leaned in and gave Draco a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
When Harry pulled away again Draco had a smirk on his face, "Well you're just a prat. Not even a challenge."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped as he gave Draco an 'Oh my God I don't believe you said that. I'm absolutely hurt.' look.  
  
The food arrived and they both had a great time talking while eating their highly expensive meal.  
  
After they were done Harry didn't get up to leave though and this got Draco a bit suspicious.  
  
"Harry, why aren't we going?"  
  
"Because I have something ordered for us."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "I don't remember you ordering anything extra."  
  
"That's because I didn't put down the order today silly."  
  
"You mean you planned for us to end up here and eat lunch here?"  
  
Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
"You sneaky little git."  
  
"And you love me for that too."  
  
Draco glared but the smirk on his lips couldn't help itself twist into a smile.  
  
Soon a large bowl of chocolate fondue arrived with an assortment of fruits that would go perfectly with the lovely chocolate liquid.  
  
Draco's eyes widened, "Harry, it looks great."  
  
Harry smiled, "I know." Before picking up a strawberry and dipping it in the large bowl of liquid chocolate and held it to Draco's lips to parted eagerly for the fruit. When Draco had a grasp on the strawberry Harry released the fruit and leaned over to bit the other half of the strawberry off 'accidentally' brushing his lips against Draco's lips.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow suggestively at Harry before swallowing the strawberry himself. 


	11. Part 11

After the little formal lunch the two had Harry dragged Draco back to the school. Though it doesn't look like it, Harry is actually very cautious of what he wears. Well this new interest started from Draco.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "I never should have ever taught you about fashion you damned pouf."  
  
Harry smiled but ignored the Slytherin's comment.  
  
The two reached the school and Harry remembered this morning's mail.  
  
Harry dragged his boyfriend all the way to professor McGonagall's office to collect his day's mail.  
  
"Mr. Potter it's about time." Came the voice of the transfiguration professor.  
  
Harry bent his face downward. "I'm sorry professor. I wanted to take Draco on a little Valentine excursion first."  
  
Draco could swear he saw the look on McGonagall's face soften but she spoke.  
  
"Well hurry and take your mail. Every year. This happens every year and you'd think that after you and Mr. Malfoy came out about the two of you that it would at least ease up a little. In fact I think it just keeps increasing."  
  
Harry blushed and went to get a box at the professor's desk.  
  
Draco peered inside the box as Harry made an apology to the professor for her trouble. The blonde Slytherin gapped. He thought it was just the box but it wasn't. The items were all shrunken to fit in the box.  
  
As the two walked down the hall Draco was still gapping. "Harry dammit, that's a bloody lot of mail."  
  
The Gryffindor blushed again, "I know."  
  
The two went to retrieve the Slytherin's Valentine's Day mail, which was not any better than the Gryffindor's.  
  
The two sat in the Astronomy tower enlarging their mail and either reading it, smelling the flowers, or playing with whatever item they had received that day.  
  
Finally Harry reached into the box and enlarged a neatly wrapped box in silver with green and silver coloured ribbons.  
  
"Oh Draco, you and you're Gryffindor spirit."  
  
Draco grinned at his boyfriend, "Shush. You love the Slytherin colours and you know it."  
  
Harry glared before opening it.  
  
The Gryffindor gapped as he saw what was within. There were two chains but what was most remarkable were the two pendants that were half the size of a palm. One in gold and that was a lion and the other in silver, which was a serpent.  
  
"Draco, these are beautiful."  
  
The Gryffindor could see his boyfriend nod slightly out of the corner of his eye before the blonde said, "I know."  
  
Harry grinned before taking it out of the box and threading the silver chain around the golden lion and clasping the necklace around Draco's neck.  
  
Draco smiled and did the same with the gold chain and the silver serpent.  
  
Harry gave the blonde a light kiss, "Thank you." he whispered just above the Slytherin's lips before moving back and reaching into his pocket and pulled out a package wrapped in silver and handed it to the blonde.  
  
When Draco unwrapped it he saw a dark green velvet box.  
  
The blonde Slythein slowly opened the box and within was a single glass rose. It was absolutely beautiful.  
  
"Harry..." he whispered. "Harry, it's absolutely gorgeous."  
  
"Just like you?"  
  
Draco didn't hear him so he hadn't responded. He just kept staring into the depths of the glass rose. It was obviously made of glass but there was a tint of rose colour to it. It wasn't just clear glass, it was magicked.  
  
Draco closed the box before throwing his arms around Harry's neck.  
  
The Gryffindor wrapped his arms around the blonde as well.  
  
Valentine's was turning out to be one of Harry's most favourite days of the year.  
  
Finally the two boys put their items back in the gigantic boxes they came in and went on their separate way to get ready for the Valentine's dance that evening. 


	12. Part 12

Harry put on a set of deep dark red dress robes. Draco liked the way they looked on him and it did make him look a bit seductive, more than usual anyway.  
  
Harry had showered, tried to tame his hair and dressed before Ron even entered the dorm.  
  
"Harry! You're all ready to go."  
  
"Yeah." Replied Harry blushing.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow, "Eager are we?"  
  
Harry glared at the red head from the mirror and the red head smirked before entering the bathroom himself.  
  
Harry was once again alone and he was still trying to tame his hair a bit more when he heard it again.  
  
"Harry..." the voice whispered.  
  
Harry whipped around and looked around the dorm room seeing no one.  
  
The seeker narrowed his eyes in frustration before returning to the mirror.  
  
The Gryffindor nearly tripped over when he saw a dark flash pass behind him through the mirror.  
  
Harry turned and saw nothing once again.  
  
Now this was creeping him out. If it was only the voices he could manage but seeing things that creepy were just too much. Even for the Golden Boy of the wizarding world.  
  
Harry's legs nearly gave way as he clutched onto the mirror frame to keep him standing as the latch to the door of the room lifted. Someone was coming into the room. With that thought in his head his legs betrayed him and he fell into a pile at the floor beneath the mirror.  
  
His eyes were wide with terror as the door opened slowly.  
  
Harry nearly died when he heard, "Harry?"  
  
He really could have died from relief as he saw the familiar face of Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Harry why are you on the floor? Are you alright?" asked the boy.  
  
"I-I'm fine." Said Harry before remembering what Ron had told him earlier of the red heads fantasies of the boy standing before him.  
  
Harry took his time, with the aid of the mirror frame, standing up. Silently willing his legs to obey him once more.  
  
"Get ready for the dance Neville. Ron's already in the bathroom though." Said Harry before he hastily made his exit.  
  
"Once outside the confines of his dorm room he relaxed immediately.  
  
Harry gazed down at the hustling and bustling of the Gryffindor's in the common room. Running around making last minute details for the evenings dance.  
  
"Harry you look wonderful." Came the voice of his dear friend Hermione Granger.  
  
"Hermione, you look lovely in that dress." He commented  
  
"Oh," she did a little twirl for him, "I know. It's not like the normal dress robes witches wear that's why I wanted to wear this. Isn't it nice? I got it during the summer with my aunt when she came to visit me."  
  
"You'll really stand out amongst the others."  
  
Hermione smile, "I know."  
  
Just then Lavender walked out and saw Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Oh you two look lovely." She said as she made her way towards them.  
  
Harry smiled, "So do you. Hey, why don't you two just wait here for Ron. I think I'll go down early to meet Draco."  
  
Hermione hesitated a moment before she all but shoved Harry to a corner where Lavender followed.  
  
"Harry we have something to tell you."  
  
Harry gave them both a questioning look.  
  
Hermione bit her lip so Lavender explained. "We've been dating for a long time now."  
  
Harry gapped.  
  
"Harry, I know I'm supposed to be with Ron and all but you know, things just happened one night." Said Hermione pleadingly  
  
Harry nodded, "Well I think you two should talk it out with one another and soon."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Harry James Potter what do you know that I don't?"  
  
"Talk it out amongst yourselves alright Hermione? I'm not part of this."  
  
Hermione looked as if she was going to protest but didn't. She released him and Harry gave her shoulder a light squeeze before walking out of the common room.  
  
The moment the portrait closed behind him he knew it was not the right thing to do. He'd forgotten about how secluded the halls would be if everyone was in the common room.  
  
Harry Potter was once again standing alone in the dark. 


	13. Part 13

The Gryffindor took out his wand and lit it. "Lumos!" he shouted.  
  
Though he was in the towers so where was still a bit of evening light shining through the windows and there were always lit torches on the walls of the school he still felt really uneasy.  
  
Slowly and carefully he made his way down the stairs. He had jumped when he saw Ms. Norris come out of the corner of the dark and nearly dropped his wand while hissing curses at her but he did not dare turning out the light on the tip of his wand.  
  
Finally when he saw the crowd of people hanging around the entrance of the Great Hall he relaxed a bit and turned off the light on the tip of his wand. "Finite Incantatum." He chanted as the light disappeared and he was standing just beyond the shadows.  
  
Harry straightened himself and when he saw the smiling face of Draco Malfoy he beamed.  
  
One foot in front of the other had the Gryffindor well on his way towards his boyfriend. Their gazes never faltered until Harry noticed that Draco was no longer grinning. The Slytherin's face fell and his eyes went wide.  
  
Harry could tell that Draco was trying to tell him something but what was it?  
  
Harry stopped walking for a moment while his feel faltered but he quickly caught himself and continued placing one foot in front of the other.  
  
He could see the expression on Draco's face change from uneasiness to terror to panic.  
  
That was when he stopped. The moment he stopped Draco's face turned paler than it naturally was. The blonde opened his mouth to say something while moving forward just slightly but Harry didn't know anything else that happened further from that as everything around him went dark as he fell into unconsciousness. The last thing he saw was the expression of absolute terror on his lovers face. 


	14. Part 14

Draco turned and saw Harry. He smiled as he noticed that Harry had really made an effort to look good and he really did. The beautiful dark ruby red dress robe Harry had on made the Gryffindor look like Christmas had come again.  
  
When Harry smiled at him he felt like he was going to melt. Draco watched as the beautiful Gryffindor slowly smiled and made his way to join the blonde and his heart felt like it was going to fall out with the intense flutter like wings that was going on in his chest.  
  
Draco loved this feeling. It was something he only got when Harry was around.  
  
The Gryffindor's gaze never left his own and Draco fell into the depths of those beautiful emerald eyes that matched the glistening of the eyes on the serpent pendent the Gryffindor had received from him earlier that day.  
  
It was when Draco saw the flash of an even darker darkness behind the shadows of the Gryffindor when a red flag went off in his head. /What was that?/ he questioned himself.  
  
The Gryffindor had noticed the sudden change in the Slytherin's eyes but Draco couldn't help it. He couldn't hold the happiness that was in Harry's eyes a moment earlier. This was something important and it was right behind Harry.  
  
In Draco's head he urged with all his might for the Gryffindor to turn around. /Turn around Harry. Either turn or run to me. Walk faster. Please./ was all that was going through his head but he couldn't get his lips to work.  
  
That red flag waved frantically in his head as he saw a cloaked figure approach Harry from behind. He would not have noticed it if he hadn't seen the familiarity of the darkness a moment earlier.  
  
/Run Harry Please run./ he pleaded in his head but the Gryffindor couldn't hear him. Draco could hardly hear himself as his ears started ringing with panic.  
  
Suddenly Draco watched as Harry's eyelids fell shut and in a wave of a cloak Harry had disappeared in the darkness of the abductor's cloak.  
  
Draco ran. Draco ran as fast as he could. His eyes still stayed on the back of the dark cloak. The blonde fumbled with his wand but he was able to get a grip on it.  
  
Just as the dark cloaked figure touched the silver figure hanging on a part of the wall Draco had leapt and caught the tip of the cloak just before his head was hit with something and he fell into darkness as he was portkeyed away from Hogwarts.  
  
*~*  
  
Draco moaned at the pain in his head. His head was spinning as he heard moaning nearby. Then he heard someone whisper Harry's name. That as when his eyes darted wide open and he saw.  
  
On a bed not twenty feet from him lay his Harry, naked and chained. There were tears coming from the Gryffindor's eyes as Draco saw the back of a red head sucking on Harry's neck.  
  
Then something clicked in his head. The moan wasn't Harry's. He could recognize Harry's moans anywhere as he heard it so often.  
  
"GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!" shouted Draco  
  
Percy turned his head but didn't stop the rhythmic thrusts the red head was impaling on the Gryffindor seeker.  
  
Percy smiled before turning to face Harry and laid his head on Harry's chest continuing the thrusts. "You escaped last time love. I've been watching you you know. Everyday since. You didn't think I would leave Hogwarts, leave you without placing something there for me to return did you?"  
  
Harry clenched his chained arms and didn't answer as he was being taken by someone else right in front of his lovers eyes and neither of them could do anything to stop this.  
  
"FUCK YOU! LET HIM GO! STOP IT!" shouted Draco from behind the red head.  
  
Percy ignored the yelling and the rattling of chains behind him as Draco struggled to free himself.  
  
In those two seconds of struggling Draco could already feel the blood trickling down his wrists as he cut himself with the sharp chains. There were massive tears rolling down his cheeks but he didn't give two shits about it.  
  
Draco just kept screaming and screaming for Percy to stop as his throat became sore but he kept begging and pleading even if it was only a whisper and even when he knew that the red head wouldn't listen to him.  
  
Draco watched as Percy's mouth impaled itself on Harry's tightly shut lips.  
  
To Draco Percy looked as though he was devouring Harry's lips but who said he wasn't?  
  
Finally Percy released the lips and Draco could see the blood trickling down the pink bruised lips that he had kissed earlier that day.  
  
Draco watched as Percy flicked out a pink tongue and licked the blood from the Gryffindor seeker's lips, which must have sent the red head over the edge  
  
Draco watched as Percy finally gave one last thrust and screamed Harry's name as the red head came within the Gryffindor seeker.  
  
Draco watched as Harry shoved his head into the pillows and parted his swollen lips to show clenched teeth beneath them.  
  
Finally Percy fell on top of Harry from exhaustion as Harry fell asleep from crying so hard. Draco had fallen into darkness as he couldn't take seeing the pain in his lover's eyes as what belonged to Draco was being taken away from him right before his eyes.  
  
There was darkness in the room. 


	15. Part 15

When Draco awoke next the first thing he saw was a fully dressed Percy Weasley sitting in a chair across from him.  
  
The red head looked utterly bored out of his mind as he looked at Draco. This kicked the Malfoy pride but he Draco didn't say anything. He learned from the first experience of being held by Percy was no good if you talked.  
  
Percy smirked at Draco and stood up. That was when Draco noticed that Harry was still asleep and still chained to the bed but the difference was that the raven-haired boy had a blanket over his beautiful body. He had often wondered why anyone would want to cover up that beautiful piece of work called Harry's body but now he understood why. So insane people like Percy couldn't stare at it all day.  
  
Even after being raped Harry was still able to look absolutely stunning with innocence. Draco's heart melted once more.  
  
"So Malfoy. How was it like watching?"  
  
Draco glared at Percy and Percy glared back at the lack of response the remark had pulled from the Slytherin.  
  
Percy took another step closer to the chained blonde, "You know you really should have just left us alone. Then you wouldn't have even needed to watch that." As Percy was talking Draco could see the flames starting to grow in the red heads's eyes, "That's how it was supposed to be. Just Harry and me. Forever. THAT'S HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE!" shouted Percy who froze immediately as the body at the bed started to stir.  
  
Percy's eyes went wide as he rushed over to Harry and started brushing the boys hair roughly in panic. Harry's eyebrows narrowed but he did stop stirring which caused a smile to form on Percy's lips as he turned his head slowly to look back at Draco once more.  
  
When Harry had obviously fallen back into deep slumber Percy slowly took his hand off the raven-haired boy and made his way over to Draco again.  
  
"See what you've done?" spat Percy who was now whispering loudly.  
  
Draco gave Percy an 'Are you bloody kidding me?' look but didn't say anything.  
  
Percy glared even more at the lack of words the Slytherin was saying.  
  
"You should have stayed at the damned school. You shouldn't have sent them to come after me. Harry and I were supposed to be alone together forever. Don't you understand that?"  
  
Draco didn't reply and this time it really made Percy angry as the red head stepped up and slapped Draco across the face causing the Slythering to smash the other side of his head against the cold stonewall he was chained to.  
  
Percy smiled as he noticed the blood trickling down Draco's face and the quickly reddening tint on the pale cheek from where his hand had just come in contact with.  
  
"When I speak you answer Malfoy. All those years of making fun of me. You didn't think I would get you back did you? You didn't think that one day the tables would turn and I would have the power."  
  
"You have no bloody Power Weasley. You are still ugly and poor. So poor that you had to steal from me. Give me Harry back."  
  
Percy glare and he clenched his hand and swung his fist across Draco's face.  
  
The bruise was forming quickly on Draco's face but he didn't care. He would rather die than to have Percy take Harry again.  
  
"You still don't know do you Malfoy?"  
  
Draco didn't answer. He didn't care if he was at the receiving end of another one of the red head's angry temper tantrums anymore. The physical pain was hardly anything compared to the pain in his chest he felt the moment he saw what Percy was doing to his love.  
  
Percy ignored the lack of response this time as he turned and started to pace with his hands tucked neatly behind his back. "I loved him you know. I loved Harry with all my heart and soul. The moment I laid my eyes on him I knew I wanted him and I knew I would have to have him. I was thrilled the very first night we arrived at Hogwarts and he turned to ask me who Snape was. Of all the people at the Gryffindor table he asked me." Draco could hear the obvious sigh in the boy's tone at the memory, "Then all those summer's where he would stay over at our house. All those summers where he would come and visit. Too bad he wasn't visiting me but instead my bloody idiot of a brother Ronald. What did Ronald have that I didn't have? Nothing that's what. I had brains but Harry didn't care did he? No. Nothing I had was of any importance to him. The only set of brains he needed were Hermione's. That damned Granger. If only she wasn't around maybe Harry would have come to me for help or at least spoken to me more often than he had but he didn't.  
  
"Then came the rise of Voldemort. Yes I can say it. I'm not afraid you know why? Because I was a Death Eater." Said Percy as he lifted his sleeve to show Draco his mark. Of course Draco wouldn't have seen it when the red head was raping Harry. Draco remembered distinctly that the hand with the mark had been buried between them. It must have been stroking Harry's penis.  
  
Draco glared at the hand and Percy mistook the glare as being aimed at the mark as the red head smirked.  
  
"You didn't get it. You never got the mark nor did you guess. No one guessed. You see Scabbers, Peter Pettigrew, had shown me when I was a child that there are more ways to gain power. I hadn't ever had power before. I was always at the receiving end of Charlie and Bill, my brothers always made fun of me. So naturally, I wanted it. I wanted to feel power. I wanted to taste it. I wanted it because I never had it. But most importantly I wanted the power to show Harry that I had something that so many people wanted. Then maybe he would have come to me. So I joined Voldemort. I helped a lot too. How else do you think you're bastard father got so close to Fudge? I was changing the damned minister. Slowly and gradually until the idiot minister found me out and fired me. He bloody fired me. Nobody can fire Percy Weasley.  
  
"Well, long story short, Voldemort took me in as his right hand man. He took me in and gave me a roof and food everyday in turn for my loyalty. And I was very loyal though there was one thing the both of us wanted. That was Harry. He wanted Harry so he could kill him. I wanted Harry so I could love him.  
  
"You didn't know did you Malfoy?" said Percy as he looked like he was miles away, "You didn't know I was one of them. It was a secret you know. Only the inner circle of the Death Eaters knew. Only the ones who were most important but that didn't matter. Voldemort always made sure I was protected. I hated muggles. My father is the only one foolish enough to want anything to do with them. Damned mudblood Granger had to butt in. For the longest time I thought Harry wanted her. I detested her but oh how the saying goes. 'Keep your friends closer but you're enemies closer.' So I stayed close with her. It was easy too since she was so interested in books as being something I was always very good at."  
  
Percy sighed, "Still after I found out that Harry wasn't interested in the girl I wasted so much time with and I still couldn't have him but that was you're fault. All you're bloody fault. But now I have him don't I? I have him and you don't." said Percy taking out the pendant that was around Harry's neck earlier out of his pocket.  
  
Percy held the chain in front of him and twirled the pendant gently. "Happy Valentine's day." Whispered Percy and in a flash he took the tail end of the serpent and dug it into Draco's chest dragging the sharp point all the way down the pale body until it reached the torso.  
  
Draco screamed but right before he fell into sleep once more from the pain he saw Green eyes starting at him and he heard the sweet voice that belonged only to his love scream with him.  
  
Then there was darkness once more. 


	16. Part 16

**Review Shouts:**

**Sowen:** Thanks!! i was a bit worried that the explanation was a bit too much.

------------------------------

When Draco awoke again he quickly realized why he shouldn't have. Harry had his head digging into the pillow beneath the jet-black hair and tears running down his face. Why? Because there was currently a red head attached to the Gryffindor seekers junior seeker.  
  
"Stop." Said Draco as he tried to hoarsely shout but he got no reaction from either.  
  
"Stop." Said Draco trying so very hard to raise his voice so he could be heard but neither of them even looked his way. For a moment he thought of having died and become a ghost crossed his mind but then he felt the pain on the side of his head where it had hit the wall before he fell into unconsciousness and the cuts on his wrists from the chains restraining him.  
  
Finally Harry unclenched his teeth and screamed, nothing in particular, just screamed.  
  
A moment later Percy crawled back up toward the Gryffindor seeker who no longer looked as tense as he had a moment prior.  
  
"Did you like it Harry?"  
  
Draco watched as his boyfriend didn't reply.  
  
"Well since you were so well behaved I'll give you back this." Said Percy as he reached his hand on the side table beside the bed and grabbed hold of the chain with the serpent on it that had cut Draco earlier. Just seeing the weapon that had cut his perfect pale skin had brought back all the memories of the pain.  
  
Draco watched as Harry just stared at the pendant. Torn between wanting it because it was something Draco had given to him and the want to break it as it had cut the one thing Harry loved most in the world.  
  
Parcy smiled, "It is beautiful isn't it? And the eyes are just so perfect. They match your eyes perfectly. This is definitely something I can commend Malfoy for. If I should commend him at all."  
  
Percy put the necklace on Harry's neck and placed the serpent perfectly in the middle of the seekers chest. There were still traces of dried blood from earlier on the tail of the serpent to remind Harry that if he didn't behave himself, there would be life to pay.  
  
Finally Harry took his eyes off the necklace and looked at Percy, "Why are you doing this?" he whispered almost afraid to ask.  
  
"Because I love you Harry. And soon I will make you love me too. Just like how you are supposed to." Answered Percy firmly.  
  
At that moment Percy turned and was rather surprised and pleased to see that Draco had awoken as he got up, pulled the blanket over Harry's form once again and walked over to the Slytherin.  
  
"Percy, don't." pleaded Harry.  
  
Now it was Percy's turn to look torn. Torn between listening to the man he loved and doing what he wanted to the most. Hurt Malfoy just as much as the blonde had hurt him.  
  
Finally it was obvious that Percy had chosen to just interrogate the blonde instead unless Draco was stupid enough to make the red head upset.  
  
"What do you see in him Harry? Why do you love him? He's not worth it. He'll leave you you know. He will. I know his kind. He's evil Harry. Evil."  
  
"Percy you're the one who went to Voldemort." Said Harry who was slowly gaining his confidence back.  
  
"Yes but I was smart. That's the difference. Malfoy's not smart. Malfoy's nothing."  
  
"Draco's everything." Said Harry dreamily looking into the depths of the beautiful grey orbs.  
  
Percy turned and stared at the seeker turning a rather hot shade of red. "NO."  
  
Harry quickly turned his attention back to the angry red head.  
  
"No. Harry," he sounded like he was sobbing. "Harry why don't you understand that I love you?"  
  
"Because you don't Percy. You don't love me. When you love someone you let them go. You let them go and be happy even if it wasn't going to be with you."  
  
"But you've never been with me. How do you know you won't be happy with me?"  
  
"Because it's not the same Percy. It's not the same with you and me. With Draco I feel like I can live and that no matter what, I can continue living. He gives me strength."  
  
"I can give you power."  
  
"I don't want power Percy. I want to be loved.-"  
  
"I love you Harry." Interrupted Percy  
  
Harry smiled, "I know you love me. I can feel it. I know. But that's not the kind of love I want. I want love from Draco. Not Percy. You will find someone else Percy. Someone who is perfect for you."  
  
"NO! I don't WANT anyone else. I want YOU Harry YOU."  
  
"I know you do Percy." Said Harry calmly, "But there's a difference. Just because you love someone doesn't mean you have to be with them. You can love someone and still understand that they would be happier off without you."  
  
Draco could clearly see Percy's form fall. He could see all the life that was keeping the red head vibrant was now gone. The energy sucked from him with those words. The slouched form seemed to have just died. Finally the red head whispered, "Why can't you love me back Harry?"  
  
"Because Percy-"  
  
This time Draco was the one to interrupt, "Because I know you need him." said Draco as loud as he could with the torn vocal chords he knew he had. All eyes were on him now. "You need him like people need air. But I need him too. I need him like the darkness needs it's light."  
  
While speaking Draco's eyes never left Harry's. They held each other's gaze throughout the whole thing and Draco could read that Harry was able to feel the need the blonde had.  
  
"NO!" shouted Percy who broke the moment between the two. "NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU HAVE HIM!" and with that Percy clenched his fist and hit Draco across the face once more. This time though, Draco hadn't gone unconscious.  
  
"Why?" asked Percy turning around and angrily making his way to Harry. "Why can't you just love me?"  
  
"Because I don't need you Percy."  
  
"NO!" shouted the red head before he took out his wand and released Harry of the restraints holding his arms and legs spread.  
  
For a moment Draco thought the red head was going to let him go but that thought came too soon. The next moment Percy had yanked the naked Harry out of the bed and shoved him at a pole near by and magicked some rope to keep the Gryffindor tied to the pole.  
  
There were tears running down Percy's cheeks as he finally marched out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him.


	17. Part 17

Harry turned to look up at Draco, "Ar-are you alright?"  
  
Draco gazed back down at his boyfriend, "I'm not the one who got a blow job from some obsessive freak."  
  
The Gryffindor's gaze turned sympathetic, "You shouldn't have come. That way he couldn't hurt you."  
  
"And leave you with him?"  
  
"At least you wouldn't be hurt."  
  
"I don't care about myself Harry. Don't you get that? Even from the first time? I don't matter. It's you that matters."  
  
The Gryffindor smiled, "But I still wouldn't want you to be hurt Draco."  
  
"Like I care. Harry, how are we going to get you out of here?"  
  
"Get US out of here Draco. Us."  
  
"Not if there's no way of getting you out of here."  
  
"Fine fine. Now, how?"  
  
"If I knew love we would not still be here."  
  
At that moment the door opened and Percy walked in with red rimmed eyes. He walked up to Harry and gently placed his hand on the boys chin, "It doesn't matter if you love me or not. The fact is that now, I have you and that means he," the red head pointed a finger at the chained blonde, "cannot have you."  
  
"Is that what this is Percy? A game so you beat Draco? So you get what he doesn't have? Because if that's all you want, I can give that to you." said Harry  
  
Percy let out a breath, "Harry, it's not going to work this time. Last time I let him go you escaped. Not this time Harry. And no, this is not a game. I truly love you Harry can't you see that?"  
  
"No, I can't because you have me locked up against my will, you are holding me here and keeping me from being truly happy. Can't you understand that Percy? This is not the way love is. You don't love me Percy if you can't let me go and be happy."  
  
The red head released Harry's chin and stepped back standing tall, "I have some things to do and I wont be back for a while. A house elf will be around to feed you if you're hungry Harry. Her names 'Aero'. Just call and she'll come." With that the red head left the room without another look at either of them.  
  
Harry waited a few moments before calling the house elf.  
  
A house elf suddenly appeared in front of Harry and gave a slight bow, "Aero is here to serve master Harry."  
  
"Uh, Aero, it would be nice if you could get something for Draco and me to eat."  
  
The house elf bowed once more before she cast Draco a glare and disappeared.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Ask if she can get us out next time."  
  
"You saw the way she looked at you. She wouldn't if she could."  
  
The house elf returned with ample amount of food for them both although she did look reluctant to give any to the blonde who just rolled his eyes at the house elf.  
  
The house elf fed them both seeing as how both their hands were tied and for some reason food would keep getting smeared all over the blondes face 'accidentally'.  
  
When they were done the house elf left and the blonde turned to see his boyfriend laughing at him.  
  
"Oh be quiet! We both know it wasn't an accident and I do not eat this way."  
  
"O. K." said Harry between snickers.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes but noticed something.  
  
"Harry."  
  
The Gryffindor kept laughing.  
  
"Harry, look behind you."  
  
When the Gryffindor was able to suppress his giggles he complied and turned to see nothing.  
  
"No, look at your wrists."  
  
Harry did and what he saw was just as much a shock to him as it had been to the blonde.  
  
"Harry, you can wriggle out of the ropes." 


	18. Part 18

Harry immediately started wriggling and the more he wriggled the looser the ropes around his wrist became.  
  
"That's it Harry, just a bit more and you can get out." said the blonde as encouragingly as his voice could get.  
  
Harry did as true as the blonde's words had been the Gryffindor was able to get free.  
  
"Harry! You did it!" exclaimed Draco as much as he could.  
  
Harry got up and he immediately started tugging at the chains around the blonde's wrists.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, "Harry, stop, your bloody wand is right on the desk. Idiot Weasley didn't think you could get out."  
  
The Gryffindor practically ran to grab the wand and returned and pointed the tip of the wand to the shackle that bound his boyfriend's wrist and cast a spell. Immediately the shackle released hold of the blonde's wrist and Draco's arm fell limply to his side.  
  
Harry wrapped his free arm around the blonde's body and released the other shackle and carried Draco to the bed.  
  
Draco was so weak. Even with the food he had just consumed there was a great deal of blood lost. Not to mention the strain of having to watch his own love being taken by some crazy obsessed maniac.  
  
Harry lay there above Draco as the grey eyes got lost in the emerald jewels.  
  
The two were silent, just taking in the feel of being together again. Truly together, touching each other, free from restraints.  
  
Suddenly Draco blinked which brought the Gryffindor out of his own reverie. "Harry, we need-"  
  
"To get out of here." Said Harry  
  
The blonde shook his head, "No, we need to get rid of him. If we simply escape he will come after you again. We need to end it once and for all."  
  
The Gryffindor looked troubled, "How?"  
  
"We'll have to get him right when he returns. When he opens the door his first thought will be that you're not held in restraints. Which will send off alert signals in his head. Therefore, we must get him before he sees that you are no longer tied to the pole."  
  
"How Draco?"  
  
"I don't want to be lying here when he gets back. He'll know you've escaped and alerts will go off."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "And you think I'll let you just freely lay here for him to hurt you?"  
  
"So I think," continued Draco ignoring Harry's words, "it would be best if we stood behind the door right when he enters we'll be able to get him."  
  
Harry pursed his lips, "Get him how?"  
  
"With your wand."  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
Draco scanned the room as much as he could laying with his back to the bed and exhaustion claiming him more as every second passed, "There, beside the lamp, my wand."  
  
Harry tore his gaze from the beautiful pale face beneath him and saw the wand lying on the desk as informed.  
  
After Harry retrieved the wand and handed it to Draco the Gryffindor lifted the blonde up off the bed and they stood behind the door waiting for the moment. 


	19. Part 19

The two waited behind the door. Both held their wands in their hands and braced themselves for the red head to appear. The two were as nervous as the two could possibly be.  
  
"Draco, I want to tell you that I love you."  
  
"I love you too Harry."  
  
"If we- if this fails you need to go away. I need to get you to safety no matter what. It's me he wants. You shouldn't have been dragged into this at all."  
  
"No Harry. I'm not leaving you. I'd rather die than have you willingly go to him. The first time was too much."  
  
They couldn't say anything more for right at that moment they heard a footstep right outside the door.  
  
Harry pointed his wand at the point where the door would open. He held Draco to him protectively. No matter what he wasn't going to let anything happen to the beauty in his arms. The beauty who brought so much excitement to his life.  
  
The door handle turned and the door creaked open. Harry saw the red hair and smelled the personal smell of Percy and he cast the charm.  
  
As soon as he cast it the red hair fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
The two released the breath they had held.  
  
The body of Percy Weasley lay on the ground unmoving.  
  
Harry levitated the body off the ground and it was Draco who apparated them both back to Hogsmeade.  
  
The people on the street said nothing. No one stopped them, no one interfered, no one spoke a word, no one dared.  
  
Harry walked through the Hogwarts entrance and looked up at the massive building.  
  
He hardly knew what time it was as the naps and the torture threw him off schedule.  
  
Harry quickly headed up to the infirmary cursing at how far the place was and how he was going to add some type of short cut from the entrance.  
  
Right when they entered there seemed to be a large amount of people that had been anticipating their arrival.  
  
There was Dumbledore, the two head of houses, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Neville, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, and madam Pomfrey.  
  
All heads turned toward them for a long moment. Of course Harry and Draco were expected to return but they were still surprised. Most likely because they had brought back a souvenir.  
  
"Harry..." said Hermione rather breathlessly.  
  
Harry looked at her but didn't reply. There were many important things to do, no time for greetings.  
  
"Draco's hurt. Really bad this time. He was cut and hit multiple times. Percy is just unconscious but he's alive. I stunned him so it would be best if he were restrained as soon as possible. I'm alright except the emotional scars but that can be tended to after Draco gets better." said Harry as quickly as he could. This snapped everyone out of their own thoughts and quickly attended to everything.  
  
Though Harry claimed there was nothing wrong with him, everyone in the room, including Draco, had requested he be checked over at least once thoroughly.  
  
Draco had been a wizard for many years and he knew that there were special traits to a wizard has that a muggle doesn't.  
  
The blonde held his breath as the mediwitch scanned his boyfriend once over. The one thing the blonde was mainly concerned about was not if there were basic cuts or bruises on that toned body. The Slytherin's main concern was the state of Harry himself.  
  
Draco looked up at the mediwitch and she knew what he was worried about for she too knew the consequences to such situations.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," she said openly seeing as how the two were alone because she had given Harry a sleeping draught earlier for easier access to scanning for injuries, "I have scanned Mr. Potter once over. I know what you are worried about seeing as how of all people you should know about how the magic body and the non-magic body differ."  
  
The mediwitch let out a breath as she looked at the anxious Slytherin, "I have scanned his internal's Mr. Malfoy. I need to tell you though. The results of the pregnancy test." 


	20. Part 20

Listening to the way the nurse was talking to him had let his heart plummet. _/Harry was pregnant with Percy Weasley's child. How did things get so out of hand?/_

"Mister. Malfoy?"

Draco snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the nurse.

The mediwitch sighed, "I was just about to tell you that Mister Potter-"

There was a scream and both the mediwitch and Draco's attention flew to the door.

Hermione ran into the hospital wing, "Percy, he-he killed himself."

Draco's eyes flew open in shock, "Why?"

"His last words were 'If I can't have him I wont live without him.'" said Hermione with tears running down her eyes.

There was a long moment of silence before anyone spoke, "Why do you care though?" asked Draco

"I don't," replied Hermione, "It's just that well there's been so many deaths and he used the killing curse on himself. That way he wont ever come back. So many deaths since the war. Too many deaths since the war."

There was silence once more that was blowing around the room, "It's my fault." Said Harry who had apparently awoken from their talking.

"No Harry, it's not your fault." Said Hermione and Draco together.

"Yes it is. If it wasn't for me then he never would have done any of this."

"If it wasn't for you Harry," said Draco, "I don't think he ever would have even found a will to live. He died a long time ago Harry. His spirit died. Everyone seems to die when they follow Voldemort. He died a long time ago, long before you came into his life. It was you who gave him that little gift to want to live again. You gave him a taste of life before he finally died so it can't be your fault Harry."

"But it-" started Harry

"Shush mister Potter I have news to tell the two of you." interrupted madam Pomfrey.

Draco held his breath. He certainly didn't want the news to be broken with Harry listening or Hermione standing right there.

"Mister Potter I have done scan's on your body and I have the results of a test that Mister Malfoy has been anxiously waiting for. Mister Potter, you are pregnant."

Harry's eyes went wide, "Pregnant?"

The mediwitch nodded.

The blonde head could be seen hidden in the shadows of the tilted head.

Hermione's eyes went wide as she made to hug her best friend but the mediwitch stopped her.

"There's something else I need to tell you about this though."

Both Harry and Hermione braced themselves as Draco looked like he couldn't take anymore of this.

"The other sperm owner was determined in the scan as well."

Draco let out a sigh, "It's not like we need brain work to figure out who that is."

The mediwitch raised an eyebrow at the blonde and smiled, "Actually you will be happy to know the other father is not Percy Weasley."

All three pairs of eyes went wide.

"Wa-what do you mean it's not Percy's?" asked Draco

"I mean Mister Malfoy that the other sperm didn't belong to Mister Percy Weasley."

"Then who?" asked Harry thoroughly confused.

"Mister Malfoy."

"WHAT?" all three of them asked rather loudly.

A smirk crawled onto the mediwitches face, "I'm not sure how but the child Harry's carrying has both Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy's DNA."

Harry and Draco looked at each other. Both too confused to say anything and too shocked to react to the news.

The two hardly noticed the silent departure of the mediwitch and Hermione.

A long silent moment passed between the two. They just looked at each other. Silently trying to figure out what happened. This didn't make sense at all.

Finally Harry decided to break the silence between them as he silently whispered, "So.."

"I have no idea." Was the reply that came from the blonde.

They kept staring at one another for a while before professor Dumbledore entered the infirmary and broke their quiet contemplation.

"Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy, I congratulate the two of you on the child you will have together."

"Professor?" asked Harry, "Could I please ask you a question?"

There was a smile beneath the cover of the beard but Harry could see the twinkle in the old man's eyes. "Of course."

"How did it happen?"

"Well you see Mister Potter, when two individuals make love-"

"No, not that professor." Interrupted Harry who blushed slightly, "How did I have Draco's child when Percy's the one who, you know."

The headmaster's eyes gave a little twinkle, "The answer is quite simple actually."

Draco raised an eyebrow but both the lovers stayed silent.

"Harry," said the headmaster focusing his attention on Harry. "Do you remember when I told you seven years ago what happened to you when your mother gave her life up for you?"

Harry nodded slowly, "Something about love in my skin?"

The headmaster nodded, "Yes, but now there's another type of love running through your body."

"How?" asked Harry

"It's Mister Malfoy's love."

"But he didn't die for me."

"That's not the purpose of love. Mister Malfoy was willing to die for you. It was that type of love that transferred the magic of Mister Malfoy's love to your body and therefore, when Mister Weasley was about to get you pregnant, the love from Mister Malfoy's magic stopped it and instead of just destroying the sperm, it changed it, it became Mister Malfoy's."

Draco's eyes rose, "That's complicated. How did you come to that conclusion?"

"It is, Mister Malfoy, quite simple. Think about it. Your only answer is love."

"How did I become pregnant though? I'm a guy." Asked Harry shyly

This one Draco could answer and the headmaster was more than happy to allow the Slytherin to take over the explaining.

"You see Harry, there's a difference between muggle males and magical males. Magical males are allowed to carry babies. It's in their bodies. No one can understand why yet but it just happens that way. Though not all magical male can carry children, and not all gay male can carry children. Just some and I guess you are one of them."

"Wow," said Harry, "Who would have thought that being held hostage would leave these kinds of results."

"You were already taken Mister Potter," said Draco seductively, "By me and he couldn't have you."

Harry grinned, "Well, we're going to have a long bloody nine months ahead of us and I'm going to expect to be pampered and loved."

Draco smiled in reply, "I'd have it no other way."

**THE END**

AN: Sorry it's such a crappy ending. Trust me, I had an even worst ending before so… er… sorry… but I'm better at one shots or AU's I guess. Hope you liked the long ride and thanks for reading my idiot story…


End file.
